


Codes of Conduct

by geneticallydead



Series: Sugar Sugar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Modern Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Subspace, Top Steve, bucky is 20, steve is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky clears his throat and finishes creating his ridiculously large latte. “You may have heard that Steve and I are living together,” he says awkwardly. Natasha raises an eyebrow at him. “What you may not know is that I pursued Steve pretty aggressively. And it was really, really worth it. So.”</p>
<p>Bucky smirks at them and sips his coffee.</p>
<p>Steve, with his natural brilliant timing, steps out of the elevator at that exact moment. All heads swivel in his direction, eyebrows raised. He blinks at everyone’s faces of blatant speculation, blushes, and looks at Bucky in confusion. </p>
<p>“Reeaaallllly worth it,” Bucky adds.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on sexually satisfying your partner, Steven!” Thor booms, and raises his coffee mug in toast.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or, Bucky got his sugar daddy, Steve asked him to move in after less than a day together... now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codes of Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about posting a fic where each chapter was just a little snippet out of their lives and getting to know each other and their sexual exploration - each chapter quite short and snappy - and then I wrote 5000 words because why not?

 

**Sam:** You’re going to have to show your face sometime

**Sam:** Like a grown up

**Sam:** You’re setting a bad example for the young’un

**Sam:** Steve. You actually have to leave the sex den at some point

 

**Steve:** no I don’t and you can’t make me

 

*

Steve is trying to stare Bucky down, except it’s not working because Bucky has seen his sex face, and heard his _truly_ filthy sex talk, besides which Steve is naked after his shower. It’s not going to work. Unless Steve uses his dick to get what he wants, in which case it will totally work. Bucky is hoping Captain America won’t use sexual wiles on an intern to get him to be the one to face the other Avengers first.

“ _Please_?” Steve says finally with a very sad face, and that works even better than sexual wiles, Jesus Christ.

“FINE,” Bucky says, and starts to get dressed. God forbid they go down to the communal floor and face the music _together_. “I want it on the record that shacking up was your idea and that face you just pulled is coercive.”

“Duly noted,” Steve says with a smile.

So Bucky wriggles in to his skinny jeans and a Led Zep t-shirt, throws a scarf around his neck that does absolutely nothing to hide the livid love bite very high up on his neck, yanks on his boots, and gives Steve a pointedly chaste kiss goodbye.

When he walks into the kitchen of the communal floor and starts making himself a coffee, all other conversation notably tapers off. Bucky feels very conspicuous, so loudly froths milk to put off the inevitable. He can feel every pair of eyes on his back.

“Wow,” he hears Maria say as he shuts of the steam, and she’s far too amused. “Your neck looks like it got mauled by an industrial-class vacuum cleaner.”

“I feel like this is a good time to remind everyone that you are all technically Stark Industries employees and we have very strong codes of conduct in regards to sexual harassment,” Pepper says mildly, not looking up from her tablet, and Clint abruptly closes his mouth.

Bucky clears his throat and finishes creating his ridiculously large latte. “You may have heard that Steve and I are living together,” he says awkwardly. Natasha raises an eyebrow at him. “What you may not know is that _I_ pursued _Steve_ pretty aggressively. And it was really, _really_ worth it. So.”

Bucky smirks at them and sips his coffee.

Steve, with his natural brilliant timing, steps out of the elevator at that exact moment. All heads swivel in his direction, eyebrows raised. He blinks at everyone’s faces of blatant speculation, blushes, and looks at Bucky in confusion.

“ _Reeaaallllly_ worth it,” Bucky adds.

“Congratulations on sexually satisfying your partner, Steven!” Thor booms, and raises his coffee mug in toast.

*

“Okay but if we can isolate the electrical impulses in a higher muscle group, I think we can give a much wider ranger of motion using the-” Bucky is saying, highlighting his point on an anatomy map.

“I can’t believe you look so innocent but _deliberately_ set out to trap my precious Steve,” Tony interrupts, and Bucky sighs, straightening from the desk. On the other side of the lab, Bruce snorts but doesn’t look up from his work.

“Three days ago you were all set to take him on for taking advantage of me,” Bucky points out. He knows Tony isn’t entirely serious, probably just baiting really, but still.

“How did you do it? The two of you barely talked. I know, because I was waiting for the opportunity to sidekick you,” Tony says.

“Sidekick isn’t a verb,” Bruce calls.

“And yet somehow you seduced him under my nose anyway.”

“Codes of conduct, Tony,” Bruce calls.

Ah, fuck it.

“I made it very clear I was interested,” Bucky says, dropping his voice and leaning in. “And then I told him if he bought me a present I’d let him do _anything_ he wanted.”

Tony squints at him.

“Are you fucking with me? I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me,” he huffs finally.

“This muscle group. Harder to isolate but greater long-term gain,” Bucky says, turning back to his work.

*

“HI honey, I’m home!” Bucky calls out when he steps off the elevator, dumping his satchel with his laptop and notebook by the door and kicking off his boots.

Steve rounds the corner from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a cloth, and gives a reproving look at the satchel and boots. Bucky diligently scoops them up to take to the bedroom. Steve’s Daddy-face apparently works on him everywhere, not just the bedroom. Huh.

“Wash up for dinner. I left you something to wear on the bed,” Steve calls after him, going back to the kitchen.

On the bed are a thin little leather collar, a padded blindfold, and a large conical butt plug with a bottle of lube.

Bucky breathes in sharply, frozen in place by the bed for a long moment. Then he carefully puts his boots and satchel away, strips off and puts his clothes in the hamper, and approaches the bed naked, already half-hard. He starts with the collar – supple and soft – closing the tiny buckle at the back of his neck and feeling the lovely sense of constriction it provides, without really being very tight. He debates over what’s next, and finally decides on the blindfold, settling it over his eyes after climbing on the bed.

His hand shakes as he slicks up the toy, because he can’t help but feel like he’s doing this _for_ Steve, so it might as well _be_ Steve doing it. He settles on all fours, reaching back to tease the narrow tip of the plug against his hole, pressing until it slides in just a little, and then pulling it back out. He takes his time this way – pressing a little harder and deeper each time, working it in and out of himself and rocking his hips back into it, giving little sighs and whimpers as it stretches his ass with every slow thrust.

“So beautiful,” Steve says, from _right beside the bed_.

Bucky startles and almost lets go of the plug, buried halfway in his ass, but Steve catches his wrist, holds it in place. The mattress beside Bucky indents – must be Steve putting a knee on the bed – and then Steve is firmly guiding him to push the thick plug all the way in with one slow but steady slide. It’s big, and Bucky feels impossibly stretched – panting and keening and feeling like he’s being split open – before his rim finally passes the widest part, and the rest eases in to the base.

“Daddy,” pants Bucky simply, and Steve gently strokes his hair, guiding Bucky to lean his face against Steve’s thick thigh.

“You took that so well,” Steve says in a throaty voice. “I was wondering if you would go for the plug or the blindfold first. I should have known.”

“Wanted it to feel more like you,” Bucky says against his thigh, and gets Steve’s nails scratching across his head in reward.

“Hungry?” Steve asks, and Bucky hums, trying to nose his way up Steve’s jeans to his groin, but Steve stops him with a firm hand on his head and the huff of a laugh. “For _food_. That’s dessert.”

He leads Bucky carefully back through the apartment, guiding him with one hand on the small of his back and the other cupping his elbow. Bucky walks gingerly, feeling that enormous plug shifting inside him with every step and his achingly hard cock swinging in front of him. When they reach the dining room, there’s the scraping sound of a chair, and Steve drops the hand from his back to sit, and then guides Bucky to kneel between his legs, knees touching down on a cushion. He can smell good food smells – cooked meat and warm bread.

“Knees apart,” Steve says, tapping his thigh, and Bucky obediently shuffles until his legs are spread, sitting on his heels – it makes the plug press right into his prostate.

“Daddy, please,” he says breathlessly, and Steve makes a little tsking noise.

“Now, now, Bucky. It’s time to have dinner, spend some meaningful time together and talk about our day,” he says, clearly enjoying himself immensely.

He touches Bucky’s chin, and then presses a little morsel of juicy meat against his lips until Bucky takes it in his mouth, giving a pleased hum as he chews and tastes how it’s cooked to perfection, lightly seasoned. Bucky licks the juices from Steve’s fingers, starting to feel that spacey, floaty sensation he associates with being with Steve, with Steve taking care of him. Like he’s dropping deeper into warm, safe water and Steve will take care of everything for him, even breathing.

“S’good,” he says dreamily, and eats another piece when it’s offered.

Steve alternates between feeding Bucky and feeding himself for the rest of the meal – Bucky eventually works out they’re eating Lebanese, because there’s flat bread with hummus too, and little bits of spicy chicken or tiny crisp balls of falafel. Steve gives him sips of water, and just the fact they’re clearly sharing a glass makes Bucky drift even deeper, makes the noise of his mind slow and quiet – no more calculations running on repeat through his head, no more maps of anatomy and brain function turning over and over. Just the quiet, and Steve.

Steve’s telling him about his day, first sparring with Natasha who grilled him about Bucky relentlessly, and then updating mission protocol based on recent simulations with Maria, who also grilled him about Bucky relentlessly. Every now and then he’ll reach down between Bucky’s legs and reposition the plug or give his cock a quick, hard stroke, making sure Bucky stays hard for the whole meal.

“I think the whole time-travel-via-ice messes up everyone’s thinking. I know it does with me too sometimes,” Steve says, feeding Bucky a flaky, honeyed pastry. “29 is not that much older than you. People seem to assume I should be acting with all the reserve and gravitas of my chronological age.”

“When really you’re just an immature dork like the rest of us?” Bucky asks, in a slow and warm voice. Steve gives him a little flick on his forehead for that.

“Hush, brat,” Steve says, but it’s affectionate. “Do you want any more food?”

Bucky shakes his head. He knows Steve has had probably about three bites of food for every one that Bucky had, needing more food for his enhanced metabolism. Which means the meal is over. Which means something might _finally_ happen about the huge plug in his ass – in fact, he feels Steve shift in his seat, and then the distinct sound of a zipper being undone, and Steve puts a hand on the back of his head to guide him down.

Bucky goes happily, sighing when the head of Steve’s cock bumps against his cheek, turning his face to flick his tongue across the tip and mouth his way down the shaft. He slings his arms over Steve’s thighs, feeling where his jeans have been pushed down, and has to rise up on his knees a bit, the plug pulling at the rim of his ass as he does. Steve’s balls have been freed from his jeans too, he finds, so he laves his tongue over them and sucks them into his mouth one at a time, so Steve’s breath hitches tellingly.

Bucky _loves_ Steve’s cock – it’s big and enticingly veined, and naturally curves towards his belly. He gives sloppy licks back up the shaft, getting him nice and wet, and then slowly sucks the fat head into his mouth. Kneeling up more, Bucky starts sinking his mouth down over Steve’s cock, trying to take him as deep as possible. It may have only been a few days since he first sucked Steve off, not taking him very deep at all then, but he’s been practicing _a lot_.

Steve’s cock reaches the back of his mouth, and Bucky takes a deep breath, relaxing his throat and slowly taking him _deeper_ , into the wet squeeze of his throat. Steve gives a loud, appreciative moan, fingers scratching over Bucky’s scalp, and Bucky holds it long enough that he near-gags himself and pulls up and off fast to heave in deep breaths.

“Fuck, beautiful boy, you know I think that’s amazing, but you don’t have to do it,” Steve says, sounding wrecked.

“I want to,” Bucky gasps. “I want you to fuck my throat – I want to choke on your cock. I want to suck you so often and so well that you can just slide in all the way and hold my head there, my nose up against your skin, and you can – you can just come like that, deep inside me.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Steve hisses, and Bucky takes that as agreement, lunging in to suck at the head of his cock before sinking down even farther this time.

He works Steve over that way – sliding his mouth up and down his length, sinking his cock deeper into his throat every time, pulling off to suck at the head, licking up the salty drops of fluid there. Steve moans with every lick and suck, every occasional scrape of teeth, breathing harder and harder. Finally he gives Bucky a warning tap on his cheek, and then seems to change his mind and instead of letting Bucky pull off (as _if_ ), pushes his head down, thrusting deep into his mouth, and holding him there as he comes. Bucky swallows gratefully, feeling just as satisfied as if he’d come too, listening to Steve’s rough groans of pleasure.

Steve lets go, and Bucky slowly pulls away, licking at the head of Steve’s cock until he gets oversensitive and presses him back, both of them still breathing hard. Bucky leans his head against Steve’s thigh, feeling vibrant and untethered, as if giving Steve Rogers a really good orgasm is the secret to living a peaceful and enlightened existence.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Steve says, sounding like he’s been pulled all to pieces and hasn’t got them together again yet.

“Thank you Daddy,” Bucky says.

“You’ve been so patient, haven’t you?” Steve asks, and Bucky can hear a slick sound – he pictures Steve carefully stroking his dick, because if Steve wants to he can keep himself hard after an orgasm, ready for the next round, as long as he doesn’t go too rough and get uncomfortable with too much sensation too soon. It’s fucking fascinating, actually.

“Please Daddy,” Bucky says, licking his lips. “Please may I have your cock?”

*

This is not what Bucky had in mind.

Steve lets Bucky take the blindfold off before they go to the bedroom, and lays him out sideways across the bed and takes his _own sweet time_ getting the damn plug out of his ass – pulling on it and letting it sink back into Bucky, chuckling at Bucky’s little whines – before finally setting it aside. Then Steve lays behind Bucky, flinging a blanket over the two of them, which… okay.

“Bring up the next movie on the list, would you please Jarvis?” Steve asks, propped up on one elbow. Bucky is on his side, Steve behind him, his head on a pillow – this seems more like movie night than sexy time.

“Steve?” Bucky says, a little urgently because he just had a giant plug in his ass for almost two hours and he is _ready to go_.

“Shhh,” Steve says, as the screen on the wall opposite the end of the bed lights up with the beginning of some movie.

Then Steve scoots even closer, poking Bucky in the thigh with his dick, and pushes Bucky’s top leg forward to bend at the knee. Oh. _Ohhhhh_. Steve pulls a condom from seemingly nowhere and puts it on and grabs the lube to slick himself up, so Bucky pushes his ass in the air as much as he can from this angle, and it’s such a _relief_ when Steve pushes inside him from behind, one long slide until he’s hilted inside Bucky.

And then doesn’t move.

“No,” Steve says, when Bucky tries to rock back into him, one arm looped around his chest and holding him tight. “We’re watching the movie, and you’re going to hold still. Right now? You’re just keeping my cock warm until it’s finished. Keep still and I’ll let you come after the film.”

Fuck. Fuck, why is that _so hot_ , Bucky thinks a little desperately.

Now that Steve has asked him to hold still, it feels almost impossible to Bucky, but he’s _trying_. It doesn’t help that Steve has a cock like iron rebar, and the longer it’s inside him with nothing happening, the more Bucky could swear he feels it _throbbing_. He wants to shift, so he doesn’t feel it so much and it will make the time pass easier. But it feels _so good,_ Steve deep inside him, stretching out his rim, just nudging against his prostate in a way that doesn’t quite lead to anything substantial or satisfying. He is being split open on perfect superhero dick and being asked to watch… _Bridget Jones’ Diary_.

Bucky may die.

“You’re clenching,” Steve murmurs in his ear, and Bucky realizes he is – clenching his ass down on Steve’s cock rhythmically to try and get some kind of relief. He stops, and feels more than hears Steve take an unsteady breath behind him.

The more time passes and the further they get into the inane film, the more the idea starts to sink into Bucky’s mind – he’s just keeping Steve’s cock warm, like Steve needed a place to stick it and Bucky just happened to be the closest thing at hand. The idea by itself is oddly arousing. Steve’s not even fucking him, it’s just he has plans to fuck Bucky _later_ so the best place to keep his dick in the meantime is obviously in Bucky’s ass.

“You’re whimpering,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky stops, not having realized he’d started.

“Am I – am I being good?” Bucky whispers, and Steve strokes his hair gently.

“You’re being just perfect, baby. What’s your color right now?” Steve asks, sounding a bit concerned.

“Green oh so green so much green,” Bucky whispers back, giving a little shiver.

“You’re doing so good right now, I’m so proud of you,” Steve says, and Bucky shivers harder.

“Am I good a cock warmer?” he asks, and Steve reflexively squeezes him tighter in his arms.

“Perfect. You feel so wet and tight, baby,” Steve says, a little breathily. “You like that, huh? That I just wanna stay inside you like this? Keep your greedy hole filled while we watch a movie?”

“Yes, Daddy. I can feel you but you’re not – not even…”

“I’d stay like this all day if I could,” Steve says, kissing down the side of his neck, and Bucky arches into it. “Hold you still and quiet, and just use your ass how I like.”

Bucky moans, something clenching _hard_ with arousal in his belly, because the part of him that is deeply invested in getting Steve off and being the _reason_ Steve is getting off really, really likes that idea. Steve fucking him when he wants, whether or not Bucky comes or even needs to – using that amazing recovery period to stay hard, to maintain the deep, almost servile intimacy Bucky feels from doing what Steve says and what Bucky wants too. Being used for Steve’s pleasure – taking his _own_ pleasure in being used.

“Sometimes I could fuck you,” Steve goes on, mirroring Bucky’s thoughts. “Maybe sometimes just keep you under the desk with my dick in your mouth while I work, not even sucking, just because I like the feeling and you’re so good at it.”

Bucky moans even louder – he feels like he could come from this, just from the pictures Steve is painting with his words. “Please Steve, oh god I need – I need to…”

“You need to come?” Steve asks, sucking a mark beside the one that already exists on his throat. His hand drifts down Bucky’s chest and belly, curling around his cock and stroking slowly. “You need to come because you like being my cock warmer so much?”

“Yes, please Daddy yes, I love being your cock warmer, please let me,” Bucky pants, trying not to thrust up into Steve’s hand.

“Yes, whenever you need to, I want you to come like this, with me inside you. I’m not even fucking you sweetheart, you’re still just keeping me warm,” Steve says, and that’s too much, just right, whatever, _fuck_ – Bucky comes, feeling it roll in waves over him, sparking behind his eyes and making the tips of his fingers tingle, come spurting over Steve’s hand and his own belly and the blanket. His hips jerk as Steve strokes him through it, almost unbearably good, his fist getting all slick with Bucky’s come.

He’s barely managed a breath or two when Steve is rolling Bucky onto his belly with a strong push of his own body, between his thighs, pushing himself up on one hand and pressing Bucky down by the neck, pinning him in place. He slides his thumb under the collar still around Bucky’s necks, so it feels just a tiny bit too tight, not cutting off his hair but cutting into his skin so he can really feel it. Steve pulls out, so only the head of his cock is in Bucky, and then snaps back in one hard thrust. He does it again, and again, and Bucky is oversensitive and still reeling from his own orgasm, gasping and moaning and actually crying now, face wet with tears.

“I really. Genuinely. Meant to watch. The whole. Film,” Steve gasps out between thrusts, pounding in to Bucky now. “But you just. Fuck, _Bucky_. Was not. Expecting _that_!”

“Yes Daddy, oh god _Steve_ ,” Bucky mumbles over and over – his skin feels like its on fire, his ass split open on Steve’s cock, and this isn’t even about him, which is probably the best part – Steve’s just using his ass to get off, Bucky has already come, and he can imagine that he’s just a tight, wet hole for Steve to fuck, just there to be used.

Steve shudders and groans above him, thrusts getting erratic, and Bucky gives a long moan of satisfaction when he feels Steve jerk into him a few more times, coming into the condom in his ass and then slumping all 220 pounds over Bucky’s back, pinning him to the mattress. Bucky just feels _weightless_ , probably the best he’s ever felt in his life. Some distant part of his brain is telling him he’s probably on a serious endorphin high, but he doesn’t care about what getting a previously unknown kink fulfilled does to his brain chemicals – he just cares that it’s Steve. Steve draped over the top of him, now mouthing lazily at the skin below the collar. And _god_ , yeah, he kind of never wants to give the collar up either.

Bridget Jones is still on the screen on the other side of the room.

“You’re amazing,” Steve murmurs into his neck, and rocks his hips a little so Bucky hisses at Steve’s dicks shifting against his sensitive rim.

“I don’t want condoms anymore,” Bucky says dreamily. “We should do the… the blood test. I mean, a bit redundant because recent-virgin and super soldier, but.”

“You want me bare?” Steve asks with a low hum of interest. “Don’t want anything between my cock and your ass?”

“Want you to fill me up with your come. Want you to use me over and over again until I’m dripping. Want to get all loose and wet for you,” Bucky sighs. It’s a rapidly intensifying fantasy, ever since Steve brought it up the first time – Steve using that incredible refractory period to fuck him over and over again.

“I bet using your ass to keep my cock warm would feel even better with no condom,” Steve says lightly, and just the idea of it seems to trip some circuit in Bucky’s brain.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he breathes, and Steve chuckles, slowly easing his weight from Bucky’s back and pulling out. Bucky hears the sound of the condom being tied off and probably tossed aside somewhere, but is too boneless to move.

“So, this wasn’t on your checklist,” Steve says lightly. “Jarvis, screen off.”

Renée Zellwegger mercifully disappears.

“Mmmm. Surprised me too,” Bucky says. Steve leans over him and licks a stripe across his left buttock, finishing with a little bite that makes Bucky writhe on the bed.

“We’ll have a talk about it tomorrow,” Steve says lightly, which is actually a lot less ominous than it sounds – in the very, very brief time since they started this, Bucky’s learned Steve likes to wait until they’re both in a clearer headspace, and then discuss whatever kink or fantasy that’s come up between them to check in on how it was for both of them – work out any new boundaries, and what really worked for each of them.

It makes Bucky feel deeply reassured that he’s made the right choice – even if it was a _wildly_ impulsive choice – to move in with Steve after less than 24 hours together. It also makes him feel cared for, and respected, and a bit like a giggly schoolgirl.

“Bath, gorgeous boy?” Steve asks, kissing the back of knee, and calf, and ankle.

“Yes please Daddy,” Bucky says, smiling into the blankets.

*

The next morning, Bucky tries to look very casual as he walks gingerly into the communal floor for breakfast by himself, because Steve used the goddamn puppy-face on him _again_. Conversation doesn’t exactly die off again, but it does noticeably drop in volume. Bucky didn’t even bother with a scarf this morning, because it’s pointless when he has a second enormous love bite on his neck, next to the first.

He’s trying to walk as normally as possible, but it’s difficult when he can feel every moment of the plug and then Steve’s dick in his ass from the night before. Feels _great_. Not easy to walk like he didn’t get reamed though.

“Oh my god,” Tony mutters, looking up as though the ceiling will grant him patience. Bucky starts making his coffee – he might as well let them all get it out of their system.

Darcy and Jane are here this morning, although they don’t normally come to the communal floor for breakfast. In fact, so are Rhodey and Sam, looking amused. And Kate Bishop. Oh good. Bucky and his neck are breakfast theatre.

“We should maybe get you some concealer,” Darcy says helpfully, and then frowns at him disapprovingly, while Jane elbows her repeatedly, eyes wide. “Also, _dude_ , I can’t believe you started boning Captain America and didn’t tell me. I thought we were bros. Although… maybe he’s boning you?”

“Codes of conduct!” Pepper snaps out, looking horrified.

“Do we even _know_ Steve?” Maria asks, as though Pepper hadn’t spoken. “Your neck looks like you got mauled by a bear. I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“I did,” Natasha says, and gives Bucky a wink.

“He might not have had it in him, but looks like he definitely put it in - OW!” Clint cuts off whatever he was going to say because Kate is jabbing him in the neck with an arrowhead, like that’s a regular way to get someone to shut up.

Perfect moment for the elevator doors to open and Steve to walk in. Everyone stares. Steve ignores them, whistling cheerfully, and strolls over to Bucky to steal a sip of his coffee, clasp a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, and reel him in for a long, thorough kiss. Very, _very_ thorough. Bucky gives a helpless moan and melts against him, and when Steve finally draws back can only blink up at him raptly.

“Any questions?” Steve asks their audience, and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me about what other surprise kinks these two idiots discover together on [Tumblr](http://geneticallydead.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
